Derse high in the town of Prospit
by glorifiedDeath
Summary: Somewhere in the world there is a weird country called Alternia. In this weird country there is a weird town called Prospit. In this weird town there is weird school this school goes by the name of Derse. In this school the senior class has twenty students.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi I'm glorifiedDeath. This is my first Homestuck fanfiction that I've posted on so be nice. No flames please, if you don't like it don't read. Constructive criticism wanted! R&R please!**

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. The only thing I own is the plot, storyline and my OCs; Violet, Evlyna, Eric and Zeke.**

Somewhere in the world there is a weird country called Alternia. In this weird country there is a weird town called Prospit. In this weird town there is weird school this school goes by the name of Derse. In this school the senior class has twenty students. These students go by the name of John Egbert, Jade Harley, Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde, Kanaya Maryam, Vriska Serket, Tavros Nitram, Violet Daniro, Aradia Megido, Terezi Pyrope, Evlyna Jassen, Eric Jassen, Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora, Nepeta Leijon, Equius Zahhak and Zeke Falleri. Yes I know that is only 17. The next three people are who this story revolves around. Their names are Gamzee Makara, Karkat Vantas and Sollux Captor. Gamzee, Karkat and Sollux are best friends, the best of best friends there could ever be. They did everything together, hung out after school, did homework and helped each other with their problems. Our story begins on their first day of senior year. Actually, scratch that, it starts the day before, the day Feferi Peixes and her boyfriend Eridan Ampora had a beach party.

The first ones there were Eridan and Feferi of course, and then there was Aradia, Nepeta, Equius, Terezi and Zeke. Dave, Jade, John, Rose, Kanaya, Eric and Evlyna arrived next. Sollux and Karkat had been headed to pick Gamzee up when he called and said he had to pick his girlfriend, Violet, up so they could go ahead. They arrived and sighed of course Gamzee wasn't there yet he was probably on his way over now with Vi. They scanned the party, on the dance floor was John and Rose, Dave and Jade, Feferi and Eridan, Kanaya and Evlyna and Terezi had somehow managed to drag Equius on to it. Standing by the punch was Zeke and Eric, Karkat's girlfriend Nepeta was sitting sketching something in her little book. Sollux noticed his girlfriend, Aradia, heading towards them. "Hi!" she called as she handed them some punch. They accepted the drinks when they heard piercing laughter. "Gamzee and Violet are here." Sollux muttered to Karkat who harshly laughed, but kept up his grumpy expression. The trio turned around in time to see Gamzee grab Violet around the waist, making her squeak, and spin around in a circle, put her down. Where she proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck, laugh heartily and press her lips to his. Karkat gagged, making Sollux double over in laughter. "KARKITTY!" they heard Nepeta as she rushed over. Karkat turned around just in time for the young female to wrap her arms around his neck and attach her lips to his which just made Sollux laugh harder. "Let's dance!" she exclaimed puling on Karkat's arm. "No." he retorted. "Purrease, Karkitten!" she pouted giving him her puppy dog-sorry- kitty cat eyes. He sighed. "Fine!" and let her drag him off after she squealed in delight. Sollux laughed even harder and almost fell over. When he finally calmed down he turned around to look for Gamzee finding him, unsurprisingly, making out with Violet. "Sollux?" Aradia asked innocently. "Can we dance as well?" he sighed and walked out onto the dance floor with a very happy Aradia fallowing him. I just remembered this isn't when the story starts. It starts on the first day of their sophomore year which also happens to be Violet's first day at Derse High.

**A/N: So what do you think so far? I know it's short but it's a test chapter so… yeah! If you like fluff, lemons and lots of teenagers with hormones then this is your kind of story. R&R please! Also if you like Hunger Games, Soul Eater or Black Butler check out my account I have with a friend called Yumtastica. Bye!**

**-GD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I know that last chapter was in third person but I hate doing that so I'm going to write in first person. I feel more comfortable doing that. But there may be the odd**

**chapter in third person. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not and never will be Andrew Hussie. Because if I were Katnep would be** **totally canon!**

Violet Daniro's POV

I clumsily walked through the halls practically bumping in to everyone and everything. My first day at a new school, no friends and only my stupid new step brother, who I'd never even met.

I sighed. I had been forced to leave my old life behind.

My awesome friends and moderately awesome boyfriend. I sighed again. I had broken up with Jordan before leaving New York to come all the way here, to Prospit, with my mom and sister so my mom could marry some guy she met over the internet and had only met him face to face a couple times.

I hadn't even bothered to dress to impress all I'd thrown on was a pale purple crop top, black jeans that were ripped at the knees and a violet sweater. My indigo backpack hung from my shoulders.

BANG! I had run right into someone. "Hey gorgeous!" He called as he turned around. He had blown-brown hair and startling blue eyes. I rolled my eyes and tried to push past him. "I'm

Zeke" I try to do push past him again but he wouldn't have it. "Well _**Zack**__._" I said purposefully mispronouncing his name. "I'm _if-you-don't-move-I'll-be-late-for-class!_" I said shoving him out of

my way and moving towards my locker. I headed to my first class which happened to be art.

Gamzee Motherfucking Makara's POV

I sat in my motherfucking class beside one of my best bros, Karkat Vantas, as he amused himself by poking my other best bro, Sollux Captor, as he slept. The all up and first motherfucking day

of school and Sollux was already asleep.

Suddenly, I heard a snort and an angry growl from right next to me. I turned to see Sollux awake and glaring at Karkat. "Why would you wake me up?" he fumed. I laughed as they started bickering. I turned my attention to the door and watched all the kids that would be in my class for the next year walk in. I could pretty much name everyone.

Kanaya came in followed closely by Evlyna, Terezi, Equius, Nepeta and Eric, next came Vriska and Tavros holding hands and laughing, and then there was Eridan and Feferi. But the last

student that walked in I didn't recognize, she had long black hair tied back in a messy ponytail alongside a pink bow with black polka dots, her eyes were my motherfucking favourite colour,

purple. She was all up and motherfucking breathtaking.

She walked up to the teacher and started talking to her.

Violet's POV

I walked to art and examined the students. There was a girl with extremely nice clothes, another one with long honey blond hair with pink streaks, a girl with sharp red glasses was teasing and

straddling a big, buff boy with black hair, a girl with cat ears was laughing at the boy because of the blush that lit up his entire face, I then noticed the boy from earlier, Zeke, with another boy

this boy had honey blonde hair, there was a girl with long blue black hair talking to a shy and adorable looking boy, there was also a boy whose face was almost entirely covered with a scarf,

a girl with pink goggles on her head, I laughed a little when I noticed two boys, one with mismatched shoes and the other one short and grumpy, arguing about something. And to tell the

truth it was hilarious.

Finally I saw the last person in the room; it was a boy with black hair, golden eyes and clown makeup. He was fucking _hot_.

I turned around and walked to the teacher. "Umm, are you Miss Kasha?" I asked awkwardly. "Yes." She answered. "You must be the new student. Violet? Right?" I nodded my head yes. "Well then I'll get mister Makara to show you around school and acquaint you with the other students." She turned towards the boy with golden eyes. "Gamzee! Come here please." The boy, who apparently was named Gamzee, got up and walked toward us.

"Hey." He said. "I'm Gamzee motherfucking Makara." He grinned widely and stretched his arm out towards me. "Violet." I introduced myself and took his outstretched hand to shake it but he pulled me in to a warm hug. "Gamzee!" the teacher scolded. "That's ok" I said a blush spreading across my face. Secretly, though I would never admit it, I liked his boldness. "Come on, Vi, I'll introduce you to my friends." He sounded so exited it was super cute. "Guys!" he called. "This is Violet." Booth the boys waved. "Violet, this is Sollux Captor." He motioned the one with mismatched shoes and funny glasses. "And this is Karkat." He motioned the short one. Sollux and Karkat… Wait, Karkat? Why did that name seem familiar?

Then it hit me. Karkat was the name of one of my soon to be step brothers. There could not be more than one Karkat in Prospit.

"Karkat Vantas?" I asked.

**A/N: OOOOOH! Cliff-hanger! I'm evil. But hope you like. R&R please!**


End file.
